Are you my Daddy?
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: A week after the death of River Song, The doctor and Donna come in contact with Ally who claims she is the doctors daugther from the future. As the doctor tries to bring her back to her own time they come in contact the master. the master wants to erase Ally from time and make it so she never existed.
1. Chapter 1: Rivers Daugther

Ally was afraid and she knew she was in danger. her mother was gone and she was being chased by a bunch of cyber men. she had managed to lose him, but she was sure they would find her again. She heard there chanting from a distance.

"delete! Delete!"

she spotted the doctor`s TARDIS and suddenly her fear went away. She knew if anyone could help her, he could. She was raised on stories of the clever man in the blue police box. She knew her mother was close to him. She knocked on the door frantically. Ally was 7 years old. She had dirty blonde hair, that was extremely curly. Her skin was pale and she had brown eyes. she was dressed in a pink long sleeve shirt. She wore a black skirt with pink leggings and white sneakers. Around her neck she had a golden locket and on her back was a blue backpack with a stuffed dog doll sticking out of the bag. She snapped her fingers and the door to the TARDIS automatically opened. The doctor and donna looked her confused.

"who are you? And how did you get in?" the doctor asked.

She ran toward the two and hugged the doctor tightly.

"you need to help me!" she plead. "we need to get out of here quickly! There are cyber men! Ton of them and they want to hurt me!"

Donna hugged the young girl and stroked her hair.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine, your safe here. "Donna told her. "we are going to get you out of here. Isn't that right doctor."

"of course." He replied without question.

The doctor didn't understand who this young girl was or why she was being chased. But he understood one thing, this little girl was in trouble and he needed save her. He sprang into action. He pulled the levers and pushed buttons. suddenly they were off.

Ally ran to the door and looked out the window of the Tardis, they were in space. She took a sigh of relief. Before the doctor could say anything Ally ran over to the doctor and hugged his waist.

"thank you! Thank you, daddy!" Ally shouted with joy. "Your always there when I need you!"

Both the doctor and donna looked at each other confused.

"did she just call you her father?" Donna replied, as if she didn't Ally correctly.

"of course I did it would be rude to call you by your name." she replied.

"you know my name? my real name?" he asked curiously.

"well not the real one. You guys won't tell me that! But I know others call you the doctor."

She runs to the control center of the Tardis.

"can I fly it this time, daddy?" Ally asked. "Mom thinks I've been getting a lot better."

"who are you?!" he yelled in frustration.

"I`m Ally, your daughter." She told him. "why? don't recognize me?"

Ally reached toward one of the levers on the Tardis.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" the doctor shouted as he rushed over to me. Then pulled me away from the controls.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want. But you better start giving me some answers or I'll turn this ship around!"

Ally was very intelligent and she was starting to figure out what was going on here.

"I guess you haven't met me yet. I'm your future daughter." She told him simply. "You and River Song are my parents."

"river Song?" Donna questioned. "wasn't that the archeologist we met not too long ago at the library."

Ally smiled.

"yes! That's her!" ally replied excitedly. Ally opened up her golden locket and showed Donna the picture inside. On the left side was a picture was of her mother and on the other side was a picture of the 11th doctor.

The doctor was silent. He remembered River. He remembered everything from that day: how she knew his name, how she seemed to know him so well, and the sacrifice she made to save the others. Did ally know what happened to river? Or was that why she was here?

Ally looked over to her father.

"you and mom had me when you were on your 11th regeneration." She explained. "But you guys kept me a secret so that I wouldn't get hurt. The two of you are always fighting off villains and getting into dangerous situations. So obviously the both of you have made a lot of friends, but also a lot of foes. So mom decided after I was born to only go on a few missions a year and leave most of the hero stuff to you. Me and Mom live in a flat in London. But you always come to visit, sometimes you stay for weeks, sometimes months. One time I got to meet your friend Clara, but of course you didn't tell her who I was. You will travel a lot with Clara and she is super nice. She`s been your friend for as long as I have been around. …sorry I'm rambling…. Anyways mom had decided to take me on trip, just me and her and all of time and space. Dad was there to greet us good bye. He seemed sad about something, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. It's been almost two weeks and I haven't seen her. Is she here?"

Oddly enough he believed her. She looked a lot like River, the curly hair and the beautiful eyes. His face turned to sadness. This poor child had been left to fend for herself, without any guidance but to find him. but She was now stuck with two people who don't know a thing about Ally. He picked up ally in his arms and hugged her softly.

"Ally…. I need to tell you something about your mom…."

"what is it?" she asked excitedly. "where is she? Is she here? She must be! I bet she`s gana come out from her room and surprise me."

"ally…. your mother is dead." The doctor told Ally.

"no you can't be true! She`s like you, she can regenerate."

"but sometimes we cant. Me and Donna were with her about a week ago. She ended up scarifying herself to save everyone else in the library."

"no! she`s not dead! She wouldn't leave me here alone!"

Ally began to cry on to the doctor`s shoulder. He stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Suddenly Ally pushed herlsef away from her father and jumped out of his arms.

"why didn't you save her!?" Ally yelled at him. " You always save everyone! But you didn't save her!"

"I wanted to! You don't understand how badly I wanted to save her!" the doctor replied his voice filled with sorrow and sadness. "She was intelligent, witty and beautiful. Everytime she was near me my hearts beat faster and I had no idea why! I wanted to know more about her and learn how it was that I trusted her with my secret. But I couldn't, she made sure I couldn't help her. She had me handcuffed to some pole and I was forced to watch as she killed herself. I just had to stay there and watch her die!"

The doctor ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the floor of the tardis. Ally watched with a look of sympathy. He had that look on his face, the face that humans made when they were about to cry. But dad rarely cried. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Master Strikes

"don't worry! Everything will be okay." Donna told ally. "we`ll take care of you."

"she can't stay with us, not for long at least." The doctor chimed in. "she should be with her father. the man she knows and who knows her. I`m sure he doesn't want to lose her too, even if it is to himself."

Ally giggled.

"See someone thinks I'm funny, donna." The doctor remarked with pride.

Donna rolled her eyes.

"but first anywhere you want to go and I'll take you there." He promised. "there are some really cool planets out in the necwert Galaxy. They have these really cool like amusement parks but the rides are alive and they have these really weird- "

"…. I just want to go home now." She told him.

The doctor frowned.

"oh alright… I'll get to working on that." He replied sounding a bit disappointed. He hadn't a child of his own for centuries. He has always loved kids, mainly because at times he was a huge child himself. He placed her on the ground and went to the controls. She followed him.

"it's not that I don't like you. You seem really nice and all. But I just know if your so upset about mom, my doctor is an absolute wreck. he is gana need me more than ever."

He smiled.

"don't worry about it, Ally cat, I understand." He replied patting her head.

Ally smiled. He looked confused. Then he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I have no idea why I just called you that."

"that's always been your nickname for me." She explained. "when

The doctor, Ally and Donna arrived in London, England. It was the night Ally and her mother left for their journey. They exited the TARDIS and the 11th doctor`s Tardis in front of a small apartment flat.

"if dad is still here, that must mean mom and I hadn't left yet." Ally commented. "dad hates the apartment, he always complains it's too crowded and small."

"if they haven't left, let's stop them from leaving!" donna suggested. "let's tell them what is going to happen- "

"we can't." Ally quickly replied. "If we do that then that would create a paradox. We would be erasing the very reason that we are here now. I don't think anyone wants to be dealing with that now. Plus, it's probably a fixed point. If she lived everything after her death would change, the course of history would be compromised. Who knows what adventures mom might have joined him on or ones he might have missed because of her. He is not meant to know too much about her. He is meant to learn all that later on."

The doctor beamed with pride.

"couldn't say it better myself." The doctor commented.

They watched as River exited the home, the 11th doctor was by her side. They were laughing and talking. While I was playing a game on my iPhone. I knew I would see him soon.

"who's that man?" the doctor asked. "your brother or something?"

Ally chuckled.

"what's so funny?" he asked.

"that's you!" ally told him.

"that's me?!" he said shocked. "My god! look me, donna! I just keep looking younger and younger. I bet by my 12th regeneration I look like a teenager."

Donna, Ally and the 10th doctor waited for river and Ally to leave. They watched the 11th doctor as he kissed River passionately. He looked in her eyes and then hugged her tightly.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She replied. "are you okay? You've been acting weird all day…and not your usual weird."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to miss you that's all."

She looked at him confused. Then She put her hand on his cheek.

"you don't have to miss me, sweetie. I'll see you soon. Then me, you and Ally will all have fish fingers and custard."

"my favorite." He replied a bit sadly.

He smiled and kissed her again. River looked over to me.

"come on ally. Let's go." River called out.

ally looked up from her phone.

"mom you don't have your gun." she pointed out.

River sighed.

"I must have left in in the apartment!" River commented as she ran back into the home.

"Ally, I need to tell you something really important." The doctor told ally. "no matter what, you have to me listen carefully and do what I say. You must do exactly as your told. Do you understand?"

Ally nodded.

"your mom is plaining to go an ancient library on your trip together. No matter what happens don't go to the library. "

"but why? an ancient library sounds fun!"

"please just trust me! You can't go there or its going to cause a lot of trouble and confusion. When she goes to the library you start looking for my Tardis. Then me and you will go do something really fun!"

"but I don't understand what's wrong with the library and why can she go and not me?"

"please just trust me!"

She nodded.

"okay daddy. I won't go to the library."

The doctor picked me up and hugged me. River came out with her gun and the two left.

"okay there gone, let's get Ally to the other Tardis." The 10th doctor told Donna.

As the 11th doctor walked toward his Tardis. he suddenly felt Ally hugging his waist. He looked down at her. Ally was smiling up at him. He ruffled her hair.

"why are you still here, Ally cat?" 11th doctor asked. "did your mom forget something else?"

"I brought her here." The 10th doctor said, walking toward 11.

The 11th doctor smiled.

"this is great! I knew my plan would work!" 11 replied excitedly.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling and suddenly they were surrounded by Weeping Angels. The three stand there unmoving and non-blinking.

"was this a part of your plan?" the 10th doctor asked sarcastically.

"daddy, I'm scared." She ran over to 11 and held on to him for dear life. Just then a weeping angel came closer to her.

"don't blink! Whatever you do don't blink!" 11 demanded her.

Ally nodded her head. both doctor`s took out there Sonics and stood in front of Ally. She tried her best to stare at the angel, but she couldn't. one of the weeping angels stood hovered over her and grabbed Ally`s hair and the other hand on her shoulder. they heard someone snap their finger and all the angels frozen in place.

"what an odd occurrence." They heard a familiar voice say, it was the voice the master. The doctors didn't want to look away from the weeping angels.

"you two being together here, that is. Good for me though I can hurt both of you. You know mind control is such an interesting thing now a day. You can control almost anything with just a chip. These angels will obey me, there frozen now and will be until I snap my fingers again. If you do what I ask then I won't have them kill your daughter. Yes, I know who she is, and I know the great skill and power she has."

Ally began to grip tightly on to 11`s jacket.

"let her go, Master!" the 11th doctor yelled. "she`d be useless to you, she's just a kid."

The master laughed.

"let's not play games here. "the master replied. "She would be a very powerful tool in my plain to rule this world. The brain and intelligence of a time lord, as well as the fighting skills of trained assassin. I think that sounds pretty useful. "

While the master was talking to her father. Ally reached into her bag and pulled out her mother`s gun. She shot the master in the arm.

Both doctors looked completely shocked. But the master just laughed. Ally ran toward the master and kicked him in the gut and then side kicked him. He tried to grab her but she was too quick. She knocked down street carts trying to slow him down.

The tenth doctor looked at 11 concerned.

"solo you let your seven-year-old walk around with a gun in her backpack?" 10 questioned.

"I didn't know she had it. "11 replied. "She must have taken it from her mother."

"I thought River was an archeologist? Why does she need a gun?"

"ummm…..spoilers." 11 replied simply.

"and the fighting…gana be honest here not so sure your doing this parent thing right."

"River wanted Ally to be a hero. She had this dream of the three of us, one day saving the world along side one another. So she wanted Ally to be trained, got her mixed martial arts lessons. Then river has been teaching her everything she knows."

He finally caught her and grabbed her by the collar.

"daddy! Help me!" Ally shouted, tears streaming from her face.


End file.
